Aunt You Glad To See Me
by ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: The story of a niece and aunt that grow close...too close than what should be considered the norm for family. Heavy Smut. PWP. Incest-fic. G!P. Intersex character.


**YELLO PEOPLE! SO THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE DIFFERENT FROM OTHERS THAT I'VE WRITTEN. NOT ONLY IS IT AN ORIGINAL STORY, BUT I'M GOING A BIT EXPERIMENTAL WITH THE STYLE AND WAY THE STORY IS TOLD WITHOUT DIALOGUE. I DON'T KNOW IF IT WORKS BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT NEVERTHELESS. FAIR WARNING. THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN MENTIONS OF SEX AND INCEST. IF THAT BOTHERS YOU PLEASE DO NOT PROCEED. THANK YOU. SEE YOU ALL ON THE OTHER SIDE.**

**XXX**

I never really knew my aunt growing up.

My mom didn't really talk about her much. Apparently, she would babysit when I was around the age where I could start walking, but after that, they must have stopped talking because that's when she stopped coming over to visit. I suppose some siblings just stop talking after a while. I could never relate as I was an only child, and my dad passed away when I was little. For a long time, it was just mom and me, with my aunt barely even registering in my mind for the longest time.

That is until she came to our front door, heartbroken and devastated.

The man she married had left her and taking everything they owned with him, leaving my aunt with nothing but our address. Despite all the years of not talking, my mom welcomed her older sister into our home. It was a strange experience. Mom was willing to let my aunt stay until she was able to get back on her feet and find something else. I doubt she'd be looking for a someone else at this time. I was sad for her. But, I couldn't help but feel some happiness believing that I was finally going to know my aunt for the first time.

I wasn't a kid anymore. Well into my late teens and on the gripes of adulthood, I could strike a conversation with her. It took my aunt off guard. I don't think I could say a word when she last saw me. Now, I was taller than her and brimming with confidence.

Being out of college for the time being, and with my mom at work, this meant that my aunt and I had a lot of time to get to know each other. While I was more of a writer, she was a painter. While I like cute and fluffy, she preferred dark and gritty. We were complete opposites, yet we got on so well together. We almost didn't feel like family.

I think that's what lead to the next stage in our…very unusual relationship.

One day, I had forgotten to lock the bathroom door after coming out of the shower and my aunt either didn't hear or take any notice of the ruckus I was making, because she happened to walk in while I was completely exposed. My aunt knows that I'm Intersex. All of my close family know. However, considering the last time my aunt saw me was when I was a baby, she was probably a bit flabbergasted when she saw my penis hanging between my legs. Despite being soft, I was still bigger than what she was used to.

Cue an awkward apology and bit of humor to ease the tension, and we went on about our daily routine as if nothing happened. That's what I thought at first.

I had given my aunt my bedroom while I took the couch in the living area. It didn't make much of a difference to me. The rooms were close together, while my mom's bedroom was located on the farthest side of the house. The walls connected, meaning that if I was quiet enough and if my aunt was loud enough, I could hear every little detail. And one night, I got quite an earful.

Erotic, pleasurable moaning. I was frozen. I didn't know what to do. I could hear my aunt masturbating. It sounded like she was trying to cover her mouth to hide her moans but it wasn't working. It couldn't have been a coincidence that she was start this soon after she caught me naked coming out of the shower. But, she couldn't be interested in me like that? Right? I'm her niece. We're blood-related. This was strictly taboo.

And yet, I couldn't stop myself from feeling good too.

I didn't know if she could hear me. When I grasped my rigid cock and began stroking myself, I was also moaning. Even if she did hear me, she didn't stop. What followed where many agonizing nights of me listening on my aunt pleasing herself while I did the same thing, albeit with a different tool. I didn't bother watching porn anymore. I practically had the real thing happening in the room next door. There was a terrible part of me that wanted to venture into the next room and join my aunt. But I could never bring myself to do it.

It was so wrong. It could never happen.

My aunt and I weren't talking as much. She would look at me with red cheeks and a shameful look on her face. I think it was the worst kept secret that we could hear each other. Yet, we didn't stop. There were some nights when I was holding myself against the wall and stroking myself until I came on the walls. I could hear my aunt leaning against the wall on the other side, moaning without restraint. We listened, and it spurred us on. The only thing keeping us from doing anything else was the taboo nature of what we were doing, and that damn wall.

My mom didn't suspect a thing as she cooked, cleaned and went to work, leaving my aunt and I to sit in silence and catch each other staring.

It's almost anti-climatic to say that one day…it just sorta happened.

We gazed into each other's eyes for a moment too long. We found ourselves on the couch, cuddling and attempting to pick a movie to watch, hoping that it would distract us. But our bodies were too close. Our breathing was too loud. And our desire was unbearable. I saw her eyes glance down at the bulge in my pants. She licked her lips and that's when I knew I was done. I crashed my lips against hers and that's all that was needed to break the barriers. My mom wouldn't be home for a few hours, so we had the time.

My aunt was surprised to hear that I wasn't a virgin. There were a few curious girls at school that wanted to know if they could handle me, and I wasn't going to say no to them. I should say no to my aunt. This was wrong on so many levels. But when I started helping her out of her clothes, and my eyes lingered on her incredible and mature body, I couldn't resist her any longer.

Her skin was like silk. I could kiss and caress her body until the day I die. Her breasts were incredible. Full and bouncy. They were so soft in my hands as I grasped them and played with them. My fingers pinched her nipples until they were erect enough for me to come forward and lick. My tongue swirled around her nipples as I sucked her breasts. Hearing her moans without a wall between us was music to my ears. Her long legs were utterly fantastic. I couldn't stop my hands from gliding up and down, teasing her as I gradually moved closer to her most intimate spot. I had to take a moment to admire her breath taking beauty once she was nude. There was a small bush of her just above her pussy, which was already soaking and begging for some attention. And I was more than happy to oblige.

Her taste was sweet, and her screams were intoxicating. I couldn't breath as I pressed my mouth against her lower lips, probing her entrance with my tongue as she locked her legs around my head to pin me in place. Her juices ran down my lips and over my neck, she was gushing all over my face as her body thrashed incontrollable until I brought her to the first of many orgasms.

I couldn't hold back much longer. I kneeled up and undid my pants as quickly as possible, freeing my erect cock. All it took was a little touch from her foot and I was exploding all over her body. Jets of white cum splattered over her gorgeous body while she used both her feet to jerk me off until I was dry. My body was trembling, but I think she could tell I wanted more. Not only did I have a hungry, almost animalistic expression, but my cock was already hardening in no time. I still get chills when I remember her beckoning me to come forward.

I shuffled forward and she lifted her head so that I was nestled just above her chest as she took my cock into her mouth. She wasted no time trying to take as much of me down her throat as she could. As the tip of my cock brushed against the back of her throat, causing her to gag and choke, she would use her tongue to lick the underside and occasionally lick my balls too, which slapped against her face. I started to thrust harder and faster under her encouragement. Her eyes watered as she slobbered all over my cock. It didn't take long before I was on the verge again. She released me, giving me the chance to let me give her a facial. Turns out she'd seen my unlocked laptop and knew the type of porn I liked were ones with messy finishes. She kept her mouth open wide as I sprayed her face.

After that, she wondered if I had it in me for one last round. The good news was that I did, the bad news was that I didn't have a condom, and we weren't sure about going all the way without one. So we did the next best thing. She sat on my lap and grinded herself on me. It was amazing and terrible to have her pussy rub against my aching cock, unable to enter her and let her feel me inside her. I could tell she wanted it as badly as I did, but we weren't willing to take that risk.

We had enough time after our shared climax together to get cleaned and welcome my mom home as if nothing had happened. But my aunt and I knew that things weren't going to be the same again.

I think I spent more on condoms over the next week than I had done in my whole life prior. Whenever my mom was gone, my aunt and I went at it like animals. She was far more experienced and knew what she liked. I learnt a lot about myself and my kinks being with her. Turns out I quite enough giving ladies' legs a lot of attention. There would be days where I was content with just kissing up and down her legs and sucking her toes. I also realized how much of a boobs girl I was when my aunt took my cock between her cleavage and let her breasts smother me until I was exploding in her chest.

My aunt actually discovered quite a few kinks she hadn't experienced too. She enjoyed spanking, which admittedly, was an accidental discovery when I got too excited. Hair-pulling was another one that surprised her. Whenever I took her doggy style, I would grip her hair tightly and pound into her until we almost broke the furniture in the house. We would force ourselves to stop if that happened. We didn't want my mom to come home to a wrecked couch and bed and start asking questions.

However, things got really exciting when we started to act braver around my mom. She would never catch us. But there were a few close calls. My aunt would start stroking me under the table while we all sat together for dinner. I would play with my aunt's ass when helping with the cooking. It was almost innocent the way we played and teased each other, as if to see who would get caught first. But we knew the consequences would be too much to bear.

I think that's why we stopped.

It was an exciting few months. I will never forget it. But I think deep down we knew that it had to end one day. My aunt found a new apartment and a new job, and that meant moving out. Sure, I could visit her, but being apart made it feel like something would be lost. I thought things would go back to like they were before with my aunt being nothing more than a memory. But I was determined to not let that happen.

I visited as often as I could. I told mom that I wanted to help her move in and fix the place up. I did at first. But when we were alone once again, this time without the fear of my mom coming to see us, we christened my aunt's new home. Every room in the house was explored intensely. I wonder if the walls are soundproof. My aunt now has neighbours to worry about. They never said anything when my aunt and I experimented with anal sex for the first time.

That night my aunt screamed like never before. She didn't want me to stop as I pounded her backdoor with everything I had, all night long. The next day no one said anything, so it looks like my aunt and I didn't have to worry about anyone hearing us. Ironic considering how we started our relationship.

But, it had to come to a halt eventually.

If we didn't stop soon, we would be caught. Plus, my aunt knew that I wanted to find someone. The age factor didn't bother me. I could date a woman twice or three times my age if I wanted to. But the family aspect would make Thanksgiving and Christmas dinners very awkward.

We still see each other, and there is the odd occasion where we slip back into old habits. But for now, I'm just really glad that I can see my aunt again.

**XXX**

**LIKE I SAID, A BIT DIFFERENT FROM THE NORM. BUT I HAVE TO TRY NEW STYLES IF I WANT TO GROW AS A WRITER AND SEE WHAT WORKS FOR ME. DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS. TA-TA FOR NOW.**

**I ALSO HAVE A P/A/T/R/E/O/N. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE NEW CHAPTERS A WEEK EARLY, GET THE LATEST NEWS ABOUT MY WORKS IN PROGRESS, AND EVEN READ EXCLUSIVE STORIES THAT I WON'T RELEASE ANYWHERE ELSE, YOU CAN DONATE TO THE TIER YOU LIKE. THANK YOU.**


End file.
